degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-6272714-20130922061751/@comment-3122348-20130922063452
I was asked why I ship it on the 'Characters and Couples Essay' blog, so I thought I would just CTRL C and V my answer onto here for you. It was sted about 2 days ago, so my opinion hasn't changed at all since posting it, LOL! "So I'm assuming that you just want a response from me regarding the infamous ship of Zaya, am I right? I think the answer is rather obvious that I have an undying bias for the ship of Zig and Maya and I know that I am in a minority with this. Zaya is without a doubt, one of the most unpopular ships to have ever graced the Degrassi-verse and they haven't even started dating yet, and I can totally understand why most people would want the situation to remain that way. Zig, after all, played an indirect role in Cam's suicide - you could say that his incriminating use of the word 'psycho' pushed Cam over the edge, so it would be immoral to even pair Zig with Cam's ex, Maya. I know that whatever reasoning I put behind shipping Maya with Zig will be immediately dismissed, if not infuriatingly torn apart because of the ethics behind this pairing. Nonetheless, I feel I have expressed enough of my vocal support for Zaya that my reasons have become redundant - they have not changed, and I'm not encouraged to reconsider my shipping ways despite its unpopularity and unethical circumstances. I personally don't think it is immoral in any way for Zig to date Maya or vice-versa. The common saying goes 'Love knows no boundaries', and this is a saying that doesn't need to be applied just towards homosexual relationships - it can be applied to Zaya. Maya may not have any intention in commencing an intimate relationship with Zig at this current moment in time, however if she does, it's because of this reason. Their relationship may be tainted by the circumstances surrounding Cam's death but they are literally each other's rocks right now. No other character that Maya interacts with understands her as well as Zig - he has this ability to empathise with her as he was affected greatly by Cam's suicide, whereas every other character can only sympathise - there is a grand difference between those two terms, despite sounding similar. In short, I'm drawn entirely to this dysfunctional, blemished history that Zig and Maya have with each other. It's complicated, it's confusing, it's manic, but there is something so raw, veracious and genuine about their relationship with one another (not necessarily in a romantic context) that completely contradicts this deceiving facade of them being painted as this unchaste and scandalous pairing. No other Degrassi pairing has this much history behind them and Zig and Maya have only been regulars since Season 11.5. The morallity in this pairing is irrelevant to me, I can definitely understand why people think they shouldn't be together but I'm content with my stance on Zaya being able to support one another. Zig and Maya are controversial, yes, but they're both human and shouldn't be incriminated should they develop a romantic interest in one another. Their complexity is something so engaging that I WANT the writers to build upon this - if they both like each other and can fight their demons, it's a win/win situation as they will both evolve to become stronger people, and everyone will have to just accept the fact they love each other and love has no boundaries."